Dreams
by yxs4eva
Summary: Soifon has dreams of Yoruichi which puts her in an awkward position.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**Summary: **Soifon has dreams of Yoruichi which puts her in an awkward position.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH and I am NOT making any money off of this!**

_ Yoruichi gently kisses Soifon's neck sucking when she finds her target causing a moan from Soifon. She runs her hand down Soifon's back while her other hand is linked with her younger partner. Soifon can't help but feel the need for more so she grabs at the annoying piece of cloth covering her goddess but said goddess only takes control once again by placing a kiss on her lips then going down, down, down-_

Soifon awoke with a start looking around her quarters to see any sign of the one who just invaded her dreams but she had no such luck. Quite frankly, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed the dream wasn't real. Instead of sitting around pondering over her dream she decided to clear her mind and start the day with yelling at anyone of her squad.

"Everything is fine, it's not like I'll be seeing her in a while anyways… right?" Walking down the squad barracks Soifon got the feeling of sudden doom… like the one you get when you really want to see someone then you realize you can't because you had an inappropriate dream about that person. _Ugh, why am I such an idiot, I could see Yoruichi-sama any time knowing how she's made habit to pop up out of nowhere all the time! _

Lately, Yoruichi had been visiting her little bee quite a bit but it was so random the young squad captain had no warning of when she might arrive.  
"It's been a few weeks… maybe she won't be coming for a while and I can just forget all about-"

"Forget about what?"

A shiver went down Soifon's spine, she was talking out loud again and someone just heard her, and it wasn't just anyone it was Yoruichi-sama. The goddess was behind Soifon so luckily she couldn't see the expression that was simply described as a dear caught in the headlights.

"Yoruichi-sama! You're… here!" _Nice. _Soifon turned to face the woman who was wearing her usual clothing. Yoruichi frowned.

"That didn't so happy to see me, little bee." Quickly however Yoruichi smiled and chuckled, leaving Soifon confused. "I'm sorry I know me showing up without warning _is _a surprise, hmm?"

"Ah, no… I mean yes but in a good way!" _Learn how to talk. _Yoruichi laughed but she did notice how uncomfortable Soifon looked today. "So anything new happen here in the Soul Society lately?" Soifon just shook her head "no."

"Not anything worth mentioning I suppose. How about the world of the living?" Soifon was pleased they were starting a normal conversation now and truly did want to know about Yoruichi's life back in the world of the living.

"Oh it's nothing new few hollows come about and even if they do Ichigo and his friends have that covered. Besides you look flustered today… did something happen?"

_If only you knew. _Soifon managed the most normal face she could at the moment (which wasn't saying a lot) and skillfully said nothing was the matter. Boy was she getting good at this. "Everything is fine but I must start my new recruits training so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Then there was a twinkle in Yoruichi's eyes only meaning trouble. "Actually, I'm staying the night so I'll be around when you're done." Before Soifon could speak against it Yoruichi vanished leaving Soifon to train her recruits.

Hours later when it was dark outside Soifon still had not forgotten the dream she had, how could she? It was probably one of the best and worst dreams of her life. The reason why it was bad was because it complicated the way she felt about Yoruichi and it was good because deep down she wished something like that would happen with the goddess. She knew she was probably only kidding herself but she sometimes wondered if Yoruichi had similar feelings toward her. She sighed stopping her thoughts before they started torturing her.

When she arrived to her living quarters she did not expect any guests but there Yoruichi was sitting at the table eating Soifons food.

"Yo, Soifon! I got bored so decided to come visit but since you weren't here I thought I would be here when you got back."

"Yoruichi-sama! O-oh, well this is a… nice surprise." Soifon truly was surprised and in a good way but that dream was still replaying every time she looked at Yoruichi or even thought about her.  
"You know that's the second time you haven't been _glad _to see me. Is everything okay?" Yoruichi got a serious and worried expression while she walked over to Soifon to put her hand against Soifon's forehead. But when Soifon pulled away it hurt Yoruichi a little but she would most likely never admit it.

"I'm fine Yoruichi-sama!" A blush at their close proximity danced on her cheeks.

"Soifon, you've been avoiding me it seems." Soifon saw something in Yoruichi's eyes that made her heart crumble. She was hurt that Soifon had been avoiding her and even though she didn't like it… her feelings were showing.

"N-no Yoruichi-sama it's not like that! Well actually it might be but for good reason… ugh no, no this sounds bad but… but I am confused about some things right now… involving you." Soifon winced, this was sounding worse than what it was. Thankfully Yoruichi was a patient person. "Involving me? Please tell me." Yoruichi stood closer to Soifon now.

"W-well… I, uh, had a dream last night… about you… or us." This intrigued the curious cat.

"About us?" Yoruichi purred obviously knowing where this was going. Soifon gulped. "Yes Yoruichi-sama. Us."

"So tell me how it went…" Yoruichi didn't really wait however because she grabbed Soifon's waist with one hand and leaned in to kiss the lips she wanted to taste for so long now. Soifon kissed back more fiercely than Yoruichi's began. For only a split second Yoruichi pulled back "Was it something like this?" she then lead Soifon away to the bed laying her on it then stalking on top of her. The only thing Soifon could do was nod.

~End

**Author's Note**

**Hi there! Thank you for reading, even though it's out of the top of my head, short, thrown together in like two hours, and probably full of errors! xD Anyways, I was considering doing more of these "dream" stories so if you'd like more just say so and I'll get on that! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Chapter 2**

Currently Yoruichi lies in Soifon's bed with her arms wrapped around her feeling secure. Her mind kept playing over the events of last night… it was the most amazing thing she had experienced in a long time. Now all she wanted to do was stay right where she was to enjoy Soifon. She also felt a sort of unease like she didn't know what would happen when the petite figure awoken. _Surely, she wouldn't feel regret or pull away from me now. _It hurt too much to think about and she was probably just being paranoid. Her thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the small figure in her arms. Yoruichi loosened her arms around Soifon allowing her to turn in her sleep. She propped her head on her fist while she smiled down at the sleeping form. Then she leaned over kissing her forehead and moving a strand of hair out of her face. This action caused Soifon to slowly open her eyes. For a split second Yoruichi thought she saw panic but then it softened to a smile. "Morning Little Bee, sleep well?" Soifon closed her eyes and nodded contently, "Yes I dreamed all night about you."

Yoruichi smirked causing Soifon to blush, "Some of it wasn't a dream, ya know."

"Yes, I am aware and it was incredible…" Soifon blushed madly at all the images coming back to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did! So what did you dream about me?" Yoruichi beamed down at her.

"O-oh you know just dream stuff." Soifon smiled innocently then tried to change the subject. "Today I have a ton of paperwork." Yoruichi didn't say anything but held her gaze causing Soifon to squirm. "So… I probably need to get going soon?" She was so unsure that it sounded like a question. Again no reply.

"Oh fine! I had a dream about you and me but you came back to the Soul Society." Soifon looked away not wanting to see Yoruichi's reaction.

Yoruichi was a little surprised but seeing Soifon's embarrassment she smiled lovingly knowing that Soifon probably didn't realize that Yoruichi loved how she wanted her to come back to the Soul Society.

"Who knows I might do that… I'd do anything for you Soifon." Soifon looked Yoruichi in the eyes searching for anything suggesting she was just playing around with her but she found nothing but truth in those beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note**

**Hello! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and hope you liked the story. Sorry it's so short but I meant this to be more of an ending for the story. :)**


End file.
